brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/25 February 2012
11:12 ... 11:12 have any of you played lego universe 11:13 Yes 11:13 yes it was very bad imo 11:13 Agreed 11:13 it got boring so i stoped 11:15 go lucky 11:15 B) 11:15 X( 11:19 Hm? 11:22 We should give the answers to each other, Bug. 11:22 >:D Make 'em mad. 11:22 <1999bug> Uh... 11:22 <1999bug> Hmm 11:22 <1999bug> We could 11:22 Let's do it! 11:23 <1999bug> Ok 11:23 toy story 11:23 WTF BUG! 11:23 .......? 11:24 <1999bug> Ok 11:24 <1999bug> I'm ready 11:24 leg 11:24 <1999bug> ._. 11:24 <1999bug> Candy 11:24 psp 11:25 Back. 11:26 <1999bug> Gah 11:26 <1999bug> Ragequit 11:26 <1999bug> =P 11:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aX5zNM_KA8I 11:27 <1999bug> What the... 11:27 xD 11:27 X( 11:28 Best song ever 11:28 X( 11:28 BEST SONG EVER 11:29 hey guys whats up 11:29 11:30 <1999bug> ._. 11:30 Hi... 11:30 hey 11:31 whats next for ninjago do you think 11:31 Pirates. 11:31 Pirates. 11:31 :p 11:31 i heard that too 11:31 Sadly, pirates. 11:31 but i also heard insect people 11:32 Where? 11:32 That could be neat... 11:32 Better than pirates, at least. :p 11:32 fbtb 11:32 i thnik our eurobricks 11:32 or 11:34 why does ninjago have serpentine? 11:34 why cant it be something else 11:34 but if its pirates it will be pretty cool to i ounder how they are gonna do that though i mean each ninja gets his own ship or what? 11:35 zane with a ice ship 11:35 Kais ship burning up 11:35 ya 11:35 jay getting electricuted 11:35 he he 11:35 you dont like serpintine 11:36 i do 11:36 i think there awesome 11:36 i think scorpion people is next 11:37 really why 11:37 I think the robots are next. 11:37 sice theres snake people then there must be another animal 11:38 I think.....Creepers are next. 11:38 .. 11:38 (Fail minecraft referance) 11:38 but there wqas skellys 11:38 skales is a snake 11:39 no skeletons 11:39 Skales is a Cobra snake. 11:39 That's what the hybnobrai are. 11:39 so is accidcuss,fangtom,pythor,and the spiky one 11:39 skeletons 11:39 Skalidor? 11:39 Still. i'm sad zane's a clockwork Mechanical being. 11:40 He's not a real boy! 11:40 *Astroboy reference* :P 11:40 remember the last ninjago episode"tick tock"? 11:40 zane is NRG 11:40 Zane is a Nindroid! 11:41 Robot. :P 11:41 Zane has no brother 11:41 He's a ROBOT. ;P 11:41 that is if you believe in Bane 11:41 i still think hes a human anyway 11:42 bane is supposed to be zanes brother but he isnt 11:42 bane is evil.Look it UP 11:42 Babe..? 11:42 *BANE 11:42 whos bane 11:42 Fail. xD 11:43 zanes brother who doesnt exist 11:43 maybie he will be a pirate 11:44 Or maybe not... 11:44 he is a ninja 11:45 on wikapedia it syas that theres going to be a 4th series of the tv so after pirates 11:45 evil ninja 11:45 bane looks like garmadon 11:45 hes purple 11:47 do you like their new weapons 11:47 so so 11:48 kais weapon doesnt change 11:48 i have all ninja but cole 11:52 so what sets do thin k will be for pirates vs ninja 11:53 can anyone help me with my wiki http://completeninjago.wikia.com 11:54 what'cha mean 11:55 nO. 11:55 No. 11:57 guys 11:57 :( 11:57 11:57 need help 11:57 CM4S... Be polite. 11:58 are you talking to me 11:58 :O 11:58 "ITS A FOUR HEADED DRAGON" lord garmadon 11:58 There's already a Ninjago Wiki 11:58 not official 11:59 -_- 11:59 I'm sorry but that main page sucks 11:59 what do you mean not official 11:59 http://ninjago.wikia.com 11:59 Makuta: Be polite as well. :P 11:59 That it wasn't created/endorsed by TLG 11:59 Now look at THAT epicness 12:00 Srry, but look at my Ninjago Wiki's main page 12:00 Epic! :D 12:00 ....... 12:00 Why does Nya only have four votes... :P 12:00 what do yuo think is next 12:00 after serpentine 12:00 5 now, BB. =P 12:01 Kai has the most votes 12:01 That fifth one was me! :D 12:01 Hey! 12:01 Sadly, I can't vote on those... 12:01 Hey, Czech! :D 12:01 'sup 12:01 Why not? 12:01 Dunno. 12:01 My computer just won't register I did anything. 12:02 Anyone know any links to tick tock, the new ninjago episode ? 12:02 Oh, click the "Vote" twice 12:02 Is my RfCh ended yet? 12:02 IDK 12:02 @Makuta: that used to work, but it doesn't anymore. 12:02 Lemme check 12:02 oh, ok 12:02 Nope 12:02 That's ok 12:03 Someone puts it on you tube every Saturday. 12:03 Berrybrick is claiming I copy things from EB. 12:04 Is that true? 12:04 The emoticons 12:04 1. That is not true. 12:04 I found those on a forum website where I got permission 12:04 ..? 12:04 Wha? 12:04 No, I made those faces. 12:05 The emotes there look different. 12:05 I didn't actually say that you copy things from EB. I said that apparantly only you can copy things from EB. 12:05 Gorm........ =3 12:05 .. 12:05 (gorm) 12:05 That is NOT true! 12:05 (weld) 12:06 Well, you said "NO" because a guy wanted to have a community build. I had to add something so that it could apply to those as well as contests. 12:06 X( 12:06 Sorry, "No", not "NO" 12:06 I said "No." as in "No, I don't want to participate" 12:07 Hello 12:07 Hi. 12:07 The profile templates are awesome. 12:07 i like pie 12:07 Thanks. 12:07 (gorm) 12:07 Well, usually when you say that you are referring to contests. 12:07 gorm 12:07 (gorm) 12:07 (polka) 12:07 Thanks CM4S 12:07 .. 12:07 (polka) 12:07 Yeah..no prob...why do we have random emotes again? 12:07 (vampire) 12:07 But don't give me the credit give SKP 12:08 Hey Cliggers 12:08 Oh. 12:08 Ok, I'll do it when he's on chat. 12:08 /:D 12:08 (mrt) 12:08 Like I said, why do we have random emotes? 12:09 I found ROBLOX Studio. :P 12:09 Like (mario) (nintendo) (garmadon) (scala) 12:09 Come on, all of those are unneeded. 12:09 Silver, you play ROBLOX? 12:09 (knight) 12:09 KIda. :P 12:09 Me too! 12:09 (garmadon) fail 12:09 UNNEEDED?! X( 12:09 How come there's no (wu) :P 12:09 X( 12:09 SEE?! :P 12:09 In fact, I'm playing it right now! 12:10 (skeleton) 12:10 :D http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/cligratest/images/1/14/Gormno.jpg 12:10 ? 12:10 xD 12:10 D: 12:10 12:10 Cligra, what's the image for? 12:10 xD 12:10 Well. 12:10 Fun, I guess. 12:10 Here's a list of emotes we don't need. 12:11 Or possibly blackmail. XD 12:11 -lists all emotes- 12:11 NOO 12:11 D: 12:11 Lol. 12:11 (lol) 12:11 Yo 12:11 Hey. 12:11 Yo 12:11 Hey. 12:11 ... 12:11 Yo 12:11 Hey. 12:11 Yo 12:11 (lol) 12:11 Hello (polka) 12:11 Come on! :P i like the (lol) emote! :P 12:11 (lol) ? 12:11 Lolwut is that 12:11 (kai) 12:11 A HAMMER 12:12 ............. 12:12 It's not a hammer. 12:12 HAMMER 12:12 It's a sigh that says LOL. 12:12 HI HAMMER 12:12 sign* 12:12 .. 12:12 Why? 12:12 HAMMER AND SCREWDRIVER 12:12 Why do we need a (scala) emote? 12:12 FIX THINGS 12:12 Because it's awesome. 12:12 WUT IS THAT? 12:13 :0 12:13 Scala 12:13 (garmadon) 12:13 (Friends) :P 12:13 (polka) 12:13 NUUUUUUUUUU 12:13 (weld) 12:13 I smile everytime somebody uses (polka) 12:13 Or (weld) 12:13 (polka) weld) 12:14 *(weld) 12:14 (weld) 12:14 (weild) 12:14 * (weld) 12:14 Wahoooooooooooo 12:14 :) 12:14 :) 12:14 :) 12:14 :) 12:14 I hate smiles 12:14 :( 12:14 :( 12:14 :( 12:14 :( 12:14 I like depressing emotes 12:14 wOW. 12:14 CM4S:You think OUR emoticons are unneeded? You should see the LMB wiki's ones... They have about five different images of bacon. 12:14 (gorm) 12:14 Cligra, I was kiddin' 12:15 I know, those emotes suck. 12:15 BACON! 12:15 Bacon lol 12:15 Is Gorm depressing enough? :P 12:15 With a pancake 12:15 And OJ 12:15 NO! Gorm rocks... 12:15 and syrup 12:15 Hay Bacon Stips, Hay Bacon Stips, Hay Bacon Strips.. 12:15 And hash browns 12:15 and pancakes 12:15 omg 12:15 I'm sure he's depressed though. It's not easy being evil if you don't have someone to share it with. Maybe he could reprogram Jens to be his wife? :) 12:15 (gorm) (gorm) 12:16 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 12:16 I am depressed.. 12:16 Now, you should all stop bashing the emotes, or mesa will add a Jar-Jar. 12:16 Ain't you the bi- 12:16 Oh. 12:16 Why? 12:16 I was rude 12:16 O_o 12:16 To a..... 12:16 No offense, but that's hardly a first. 12:16 :P 12:16 Who are you talking to, Cligra.. 12:16 Hisself 12:16 Skd. 12:16 :p 12:16 XD 12:17 I didn't get it 12:17 Gollum? 12:17 I feel down 12:17 :0 12:17 Listen to Friday. 12:17 No. 12:17 WAIT 12:17 8D 12:17 It'll cheer you up! 12:17 Or.... 12:17 ADELE 12:17 :3 12:17 >:D 12:17 Skd. 12:17 I'm only going to ask once. 12:18 This song will possibly (hopefully) brighten up your life. 12:18 Just give it a chance. 12:18 Batgirl? 12:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNrXMOSkBas 12:18 The Batgirl song? 12:18 No. 12:18 I am just depressed for a day 12:18 That's annoying 12:18 I need to apologize next week 12:18 >_> 12:18 Just watch it. 12:18 I hate YouTube. 12:19 CM4S' avatar makes me happy 12:19 Oh. Excuse me, I was wrong. LMBW has ten different bacon emoticons. 12:19 :D 12:19 Skd. 12:19 Just watch the damn video. 12:19 I'm trying to help you. 12:19 :0 12:20 I just look at my bank statement... 12:20 That makes me happy 12:20 :D 12:20 >:( 12:20 That's good, I guess...... 12:20 Or talk to Siri 12:20 >8( 12:21 Siri? Heh... 12:21 Yeah siri 12:21 I decided to buy an iPhone because I was board 12:21 Wow. 12:21 :D 12:21 No one appreciates ANYTHING I do! 12:21 I do 12:21 Did you get the extended warranty? 12:21 :D 12:22 Then listen to the freakin' song. 12:22 Warranties are fails 12:22 :D 12:22 They want a 160 dollar deductible 12:22 And 10 a month 12:22 :D 12:23 No one wants my help, my work isn't appreciated.. 12:23 ........ 12:24 Oh ya 12:24 lego police lovers? 12:24 God no.. 12:24 ?☼_☼? 12:24 anyone? 12:25 Not really. 12:25 I did, but that was when I almost went into a dark age. 12:25 And like five years ago. 12:25 Do you find this intimidating?: ♂_♂ 12:25 my sister licked my computer D: 12:25 o--o 12:25 LOL 12:25 FUNNY 12:25 ☼_☼ 12:25 GOOD ONE 12:25 until I got ; 12:25 Incase anyone gives a bucking brick.. here's a song. 12:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNrXMOSkBas 12:25 there is a rainbow pony here 12:26 :0 12:26 Do you find this look intimidating?: ♂_♂ 12:26 Tat. 12:26 'Ello, Czech 12:26 LOLz 12:26 Stop being random. 12:26 ? 12:26 I DONT WANT TO SMILE 12:26 ? 12:26 ☼_☼ 12:26 then dont smile 12:26 lego 12:26 Someone has issues... 12:26 I can be random..... 12:26 jk 12:27 ♀_♀ 12:27 anyone have lego police sets? 12:27 One or two. 12:27 ♂_♂ 12:27 No 12:27 not me 12:27 I do 12:27 5 12:27 SPEAKING OF SMILE 12:27 BERRY 12:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNrXMOSkBas 12:27 :0 12:27 wat 12:27 CM4S has gone Krazee 12:27 *stabs eyes* 12:28 ♂_♂ 12:28 ITS THE SAME THING 12:28 12:28 That song is very racist. 12:28 WHAT?! 12:28 How!? 12:28 Per Berry 12:28 I found megabloks racist 12:28 *stabs ears* 12:28 ? 12:28 -♂_♂- 12:28 Wow MT 12:28 no really made by black people 12:28 Wow 12:28 -_- 12:28 People besides ponies can smile! 12:28 ....................... 12:28 Forget you all. 12:29 None of you like me. 12:29 :O 12:29 -pouts in corner :c- 12:29 :U 12:29 Can someone just finish up my RfR? 12:29 THERES NO RACISTS IN THE LEGO WORLD 12:29 Its not done 12:29 No one likes me. 12:29 ;--; 12:29 Your RfR looks undone 12:29 just lego batman is racist 12:29 ₯_₯ 12:29 Dude, stop 12:29 Can someone just close it or whatever? 12:29 ₯_₯ 12:29 I like CM4S 12:29 ....... 12:29 I don't even know you. 12:29 ... 12:30 ₪.₪ 12:30 dont fuck around with me im new 12:30 The LOLz-o-metre has gone up 7% by awkward laughs 12:30 -_- 12:30 Mathew: Warn One, Swear 12:30 WARNING ONE? 12:30 :D 12:30 That's an automatic kick 12:30 -_- 12:30 Auto kick 12:30 Is it? 12:30 i didnt swear alot 12:30 LEGO is racist! 12:30 http://brickset.com/detail/?set=5090-1 12:30 And yeah, but you did sware 12:30 So if I say th f word Iget one warning? 12:30 ╦_╦ 12:31 You get a warning when you join chat 12:31 I am going to kick 12:31 Nick Fury 12:31 Wait. 12:31 There 12:31 All done 12:31 Did everyone see the racist set? 12:31 ₳_₳ 12:31 yep 12:31 You showd that to me before 12:31 http://brickset.com/detail/?set=5089-1 12:31 There's more! 12:31 §_§ 12:31 Me and my grammaz 12:31 ₩«»₩ 12:31 The Caucasian family set is racist 12:32 http://brickset.com/detail/?set=5091-1 12:32 (That's what it's called 12:32 If there is australian...go to hell 12:32 I wonder if LSHF even knew a lot of the prints were available.. 12:32 ¶: 12:32 STOP! 12:32 ♫_♫ 12:32 ok 12:32 No, only African, Asian, Caucasian, and Hispanic 12:32 Does commenting on blogs count as a mainspace edit? 12:32 No 12:32 No 12:33 Why did LSHF12 get a 250 edit badge for commenting then? 12:33 ♥_♥ 12:33 what do you guys wanna do 12:33 The alt keys are racist!! :O 12:34 DOGwelder! 12:34 ☺ and ☻ 12:34 #_# 12:34 Oh ok stop with the racist stuff 12:34 Ok. 12:34 :0 12:34 It offends me.. 12:34 Lol. Status: Block still active. 12:34 12:34 12:34 User: Seddielover12968 12:34 12:34 12:34 Reason: Underage/semi-trolling 12:34 12:34 12:34 Time of Block: January 30, 2012 at 01:06 12:34 12:34 12:34 Length of Block: 4 Years 12:34 12:34 12:34 Blocked By: Skdhjf 12:34 12:34 :'( 12:34 ¬_¬ 12:34 What about it? 12:34 Yeah one week.. 12:34 4 years? 12:34 Underage 12:34 Is it long enough? 12:34 •_• 12:34 They will forget the wikia by then... 12:35 lol 12:35 10 years please 12:35 Bug 12:35 I have a question for you 12:35 Or maybe you can just say 52 weeks 12:35 ? 12:35 Not you, 1999Bug 12:35 208 Weeks? 12:36 209, just to be sure 12:36 :D 12:36 ○_○ 12:36 :D 12:36 :( 12:36 Rrgh. 12:36 :D ! 12:36 lolz 12:37 Can I be kicked for the fun of it? 12:37 =D 12:37 jk 12:37 Sure. 12:37 or not 12:37 :D 12:37 Yay! 12:37 Are you sure? 12:37 Will it affect me at all? 12:37 It will kick you. 12:37 :P 12:37 -_- 12:37 Will it affect anything important? 12:38 It will, but I could undo it. 12:38 Ok then... 12:38 :/ 12:38 Bye Penguin. 12:38 ummm 12:38 Now? 12:38 Lol at CM4S 12:38 Lemme think..../ 12:38 Admins will hate me... 12:38 Once more unto the breach! 12:38 ? 12:39 ? 12:39 Don't "?" me. :D 12:39 lolz 12:39 The LOLz-o-metre has gone up 50% due to this conversation. 12:40 ROAR!!!! 12:40 xd 12:40 :| 12:40 However the Elmo-o-o-metre has gone up 50% aswell 12:40 i hate elmo 12:40 What's (ba) supposed to be? 12:40 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/10388 Ok, come on. No one is going to support that 12:40 Mr. T I believe. 12:40 Mr. T. 12:40 The talking horse? 12:40 I like it.. 12:41 _-_ 12:41 it has LEGO init 12:41 ....... 12:41 3 people already have supported it. :P 12:41 Why are you all so negative to me. 12:41 Me? 12:42 No, all of you! 12:42 -_- 12:42 -_- 12:42 You are too negative yourself CM4S 12:42 ^ 12:42 ._. 12:43 It's so true 12:43 Anyways, g2g. 12:44 Proof: 12:44 wish i lived in louisiana 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by Darth henry 12:44 Reply. 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 Don't we all, ^^ 12:44 12:44 PS: Can you go on chat and ask Penguin if I can have two of his 15 Aliens? 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by CM4S 12:44 . 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 he said no, agian 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by Prisinorzero 12:44 . 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 Need them for a MOC sorry. 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by CzechMate 12:44 . 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 .__. 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by CM4S 12:44 . 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 Really big moc. 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by CzechMate 12:44 . 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 12:44 you have 15 aliens?!?!?!?!?!? 12:44 12:44 8 days ago by Darth henry 12:44 . 12:44 12:44 12:45 o-o 12:45 .---. 12:46 (scala) 12:47 ... 12:47 (social) (cake) 12:47 (eye) 12:47 I'm planning to make a Star Wars Episode II LDDMOC to put on CUUSOO 12:47 Set ideas? 12:47 (knight) 12:48 Make it reasonable too? 12:48 Sure. 12:48 Episode 2 is my favorite episode. 12:48 That Jango better look good. 12:48 Geonosian Battle scene 12:48 Battle with Jango 12:49 Naboo picnic 12:49 Kamino would be a nice set. 12:49 -__- at bb 12:49 I wasn't serious 12:50 <1999bug> The prequels. T_T Lame. 12:50 What I really want is that dinner scene with a floating fruit slice. 12:50 what? 12:50 -_____- 12:50 <1999bug> o_O 12:50 penguin 12:50 I have a question for you 12:50 Yo 12:50 whoemy? 12:50 The Duel with Dooku. 12:50 Still 1999Bug :P 12:51 ... 12:51 who-am-i 12:51 =whoemy 12:51 With a handless Anakin! 12:51 me 12:51 A chess playing penguin! 12:51 :/ 12:51 =D 12:51 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker 12:52 =d 12:52 Diane Vader? 12:52 yep 12:53 Soo.... 12:54 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Skywalker 12:54 Samwise. 12:54 <1999bug> o_O 12:54 That wiki is messed up. 12:54 <1999bug> Agreed 12:54 Just look at the home page 12:54 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 12:54 agrred +1 12:55 <1999bug> Ikr 12:55 I have a question for you btw... 12:56 shoudn't we be friends with wookiepedia? 12:56 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Guri 12:56 What's their main page like? 12:57 .... 12:57 King-Jon-Ill 12:57 That makes Slave Leia look like Stephanie (social) 12:58 lol 12:58 Do you even like sTAR wARS bb? 12:58 Don't search "Wookie-Nookie" on that Darth wiki. 12:58 why? 12:59 The main picture for it. -_- 12:59 -_- 12:59 request for closure? 01:00 There's something wrong with those people 01:00 It's not even funny 01:00 -_- 01:00 :D 01:00 Mentally wrong 01:00 Yep 01:01 GTG 01:01 Cya'll later 01:01 Do we have a hoomarr wiki? 01:02 Isn't it something like LEGO Uncyclobrickia? 01:02 http://legouncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Uncyclopedia 01:03 <1999bug> o-o 01:04 I have a question for you... 01:04 gtg 01:04 Bye 01:04 Bye. 01:06 Who owns this wiki now? 01:06 I mean, who adopted it? 01:07 Hello! 01:09 hey guys whats up 01:10 Hey, who has LEGO Hogwarts Castle? 01:11 I do. 01:12 i dont is it cool 01:12 Yeah it's giant! 01:16 really do you have the dino hq 01:16 Anyone there? 01:16 No, but it looks cool! 01:17 it is 01:17 how bout the at te 01:18 how bout thescorpian prymid 01:19 any body 01:20 At te? 01:22 star wars set 01:23 or the mtt 01:24 or earth defense hq 01:26 Oh, no 01:27 i have all of those 01:28 Aww man, that guy left whoever he or she was. 01:28 He. 01:28 who 01:29 Hi. 01:29 Hey!!! 01:22 star wars set 01:23 or the mtt 01:24 or earth defense hq 01:26 Oh, no 01:27 i have all of those 01:28 Aww man, that guy left whoever he or she was. 01:28 He. 01:28 who 01:29 Hi. 01:29 Hey!!! 01:36 Guys, Have you ever made custom minifigs with fake decals? 01:37 no are they good 01:45 Yes. 01:45 They are epic. 01:45 But I never made them before. 01:45 cool 01:45 ninjas vs pirates 01:48 Hey, Skd. 01:48 Yo 01:48 Hello 01:49 (weld) ! 01:49 (polka) ! 01:49 (social) ! 01:50 Yo 01:50 (mrt) ! 01:50 I am texting and chatting at the same time 01:50 Ow. 01:50 *counts down seconds 'til your brain explodes* 01:51 *explodes* 01:51 *gets spattered* 01:53 So.... 01:53 (gorm) vs. (mrt) 01:53 I hate it when you have the iPhone to your ear and all the hair gets on it 01:53 >_> 01:53 (batman) vs. (social) 01:53 So annoying 01:53 Ah, the perils of technology. 01:53 Epic-Ly annoying 01:53 I don't know what that's like, but it sounds kind of gross 01:54 Dude if you have cool hair like me, and your iPhone gets all dirty from it, you'd know what I mean. 01:54 Surely a phone covered with cool hair is better than one covered with bad hair. 01:55 Yeah, that could be true 01:55 Cligra.......... 01:55 CLIGRA 01:55 Mesa? 01:56 C to the L to the I to the L to the A 01:56 Wait 01:56 :P 01:56 To the G to the L 01:56 To the A 01:56 Yo Cligra 01:56 Where did that name come from 01:56 Oh hi! 01:56 I think it was for alliteration with "cat lover" 01:56 I'm back! 01:56 OH HI JAY JAY 01:57 Skd: Name land. 01:57 Heeeeeeeyyyy! (social) 01:57 (social) ! 01:57 (batman) 01:57 Cligra had a picture of his cat in a baby mover thingy when he first joined 01:57 ........Nope. 01:57 LOL Zomg 01:57 YES cligra 01:57 Seriously? 01:57 ....No. 01:58 back (social) 01:58 whats it mean 01:58 I remember clear as day 01:58 There was a cat in a baby chair thingy 01:59 I thought that it was just a black cat in a disk like dogwelder is now. 01:59 LOL I'm taking random photos of my Hogwarts Castle Set with Random characters and customs. When finished, gonna post it on Flickr... 01:59 What the heck? 02:00 Where do I get the (social) and (batman) list for all of them? 02:00 When I saw the cat, my first reaction was: "This person is a girl" 02:00 I thought he was a cat lover 02:00 The name sounded like a girl name to me 02:00 Back then 02:00 How do I do more 02:01 Now it sounds like a MAN name 02:01 I mispronounced it for a long time :P 02:01 I thought it was CligAra 02:01 How do I do more (social) and (batman) ? @BerryBrick: LOL 02:01 Yeah me too 02:01 I have been here for a long time 02:01 Brickipedia:Chat 02:02 Anyways, I think y'all must be thinking of someone else. :P 02:02 (argh) 02:02 Looooooooooooooong time 02:02 Where did Cligra go? 02:02 :0 02:02 CligAra was the cat lover, wasn't he/she... :P 02:02 ........ 02:02 OH THERE HE IS 02:02 (ghost) 02:02 I think I had a sig that said that, once.. 02:02 COME BACK HERE 02:02 (ninja) 02:02 :l 02:02 (owl) 02:02 ClIgra the cat lover 02:03 (night) 02:03 I remember that sig 02:03 (yomama) (owl) (night) (ninja) 02:03 (gorm) 02:03 My sigs are always memorable. :D 02:03 (Knight) That's me! 02:03 what are those things you are doing 02:03 X( 02:03 (scala) 02:03 (scala) ? 02:03 Someone thought the Tatooine name was simething related to Tatoos 02:04 o_o 02:04 So I changed my name 02:04 I did 02:04 Hi again 02:04 test 02:04 hi jay jay 02:04 ? 02:04 How do you know all of these icons?!?!?!?!?!?!? 02:04 whats the things in bracketes 02:04 Emoticons? 02:04 It depends 02:04 (harry) (harrypotter) (harry potter) 02:05 lol 02:05 On your point of view 02:05 :p 02:05 Those brackets could look like a rainbow pony to me 02:05 Or a chicken taco 02:05 How do you know the emote-icons and icons?!!??! 02:05 they dont show up on my screen they just show up as ninja in brackets 02:05 Or rain that is colored dark blue 02:05 :) 02:05 Oh wow 02:05 :D 02:05 Or candy canes that are red and green 02:05 :P 02:05 :O 02:05 Or Gorm 02:06 Or a chicken on Cligra's doorstep 02:06 (gorm) ? 02:06 Or Tatooine going to Cligra's house 02:06 Or complete awesomeness... (knight) 02:06 Or... I dunno 02:06 nye 02:06 Or pie.... 02:06 Or Emporer Palpatine stealing my iPod Nano 3rd generation 02:06 Hermione I guess??? 02:06 Or the beach... 02:07 Or not.. 02:07 (gorm) ! 02:07 Or Catalina Island 02:07 It depends on my PoV 02:07 Or a changed topic. 02:07 Indiana Jones on a bookshelf 02:07 Or us all being watched by someone. 02:07 Or your mother 02:07 I agree with Knight..... 02:07 Who likes Dog Welder? 02:07 test again :p 02:08 Oh my, it's my pet, Mr. Gorck 02:08 Dog Welder? 02:08 (weld) 02:08 Dog Welder! (weld) 02:08 Oh Mai 02:08 One word. 02:08 :p 02:08 No 02:08 :0 02:08 Ai Caramba (i think)] 02:08 Cho Chang 02:09 I created a custom minifig off of her, 02:09 I should adapt Dogwelder for a short story! :D 02:09 I'm a strange person 02:09 He needs a secret identity :P 02:09 I'm doing the same for Gorm. 02:09 (seriously. It's why I bought one...) 02:09 Redlewgod! 02:09 Daniel "Cocker" Spaniel? 02:10 Nevermind :P 02:10 X( 02:10 Oh my!!! 02:10 Who is Gorm? 02:10 Gorm 02:10 (gorm) 02:10 He's from Galidor. 02:10 Charlie's Angels!!! *random theme song* 02:11 We don't have a Gorm disambiguation! :O 02:11 !! 02:11 4043 Gorm 02:11 Sorry, that's the McDonald's toy, not the stroke of genius 02:11 Mwahahaha! 02:11 8311 Gorm 02:11 There 02:12 Does this bug anyone else? 02:12 Cho, cho, cho, cho, chooooooooooo.... CHANG!!! 02:12 SCARY! 02:12 That is the natiest LEGO ever.. 02:12 Who is Gorm? 02:13 8311 Gorm 02:13 And i love Galidor! :D 02:13 *I 02:13 OMIGOSH! 02:13 Creepy 02:13 Yeah... 02:13 :D 02:13 That's worse than the Scala doll with the transparent skirt 02:13 :D 02:13 My comments appear 10 seconds after I hit "ENTER" 02:14 Happens to me sometimes. 02:14 Me too 02:14 Show me the link to the Scala doll with the transparent skirt! 02:14 Umm 02:14 Lego lord found it. I can't remember what it was... 02:14 That sounded explicit 02:14 She had pants on under it, but still 02:15 Sounds very wrong 02:15 Pants under it? D: 02:15 SERIOUSLY? 02:15 STOP 02:15 How innapropriate for children! 02:15 WHY would you be disappointed... 02:15 THINK OF THE CHILDZ 02:15 I am getting sick from this 02:15 What if I was 2 02:15 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/cligratest/images/0/01/LDDScreenShot17.png 02:15 That's your answer! 02:15 A purple ewok? 02:16 HOLY SMOKES 02:16 THAT ALMOST GAVE ME A STINKING HEART ATTACK 02:16 Have you ever seen a blue Ewok? 02:16 :D 02:16 What the Helen Keller!? 02:16 :0 02:16 Best set name ever! http://brickset.com/detail/?Set=3220-1 02:16 ....... 02:17 We don't want to see a naked male Scala doll! 02:18 Hahahaha! Funny 02:18 http://www.brickset.com/minifigs/?m=x30 02:18 O.O 02:18 Wow guys 02:18 You people need some brain bleach 02:19 Cl0r0x B13ach 02:19 $9.99 02:19 I didn't until I innocently clicked Cligra's link... 02:19 :D 02:19 For a 16 oz can 02:19 Yeah Cligra!!! 02:19 Buy two get the third for half off 02:19 Another good set name! 02:19 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItemIn.asp?P=scl072&colorID=34&in=A 02:19 ITS BOGO TIME 02:19 Cligra, do you have a link to a naked FEMALE Scala doll? 02:20 Buy one, get one for the same price! 02:20 Oh please stop it guys. 02:20 This is turning into an adult conversation. 02:20 OMG Awesome(night)1234!!! 02:20 My link was innocent. It was just a strange name 02:20 Marie in Happy Flowers to be exact. 02:20 No. I definitely don't. 02:21 If you want to see that crap, Awesomeknight, talk crap like that crap somewhere else that's crappy enought to hear crap like that crap. 02:21 o_o 02:21 Please... 02:21 My thoughts exactly. 02:21 Thanks. :D 02:21 There are kids here.. 02:21 How dumb! She looks like a young muggle Treylawney! 02:21 But kids aren't allowed here. 02:22 You have to be 13 or up. 02:22 Teens are kids 02:22 they would disagree. 02:22 Who is the only adult here? 02:22 :D 02:22 :P 02:22 Oh heck to the no! (I was actually gonna say the "H word" but children are watching! :O ) 02:23 No you don't 02:23 Who's an adult here? 02:23 You guys are odd... 02:23 Nuh uh!!! (gorm) 02:23 Innocent link: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120209203626/lego/images/3/3e/Stormer_xl.png 02:23 I haven't said anything. I've only been looking through BrickLink for that Scala doll with a transparent skirt... 02:23 ............. 02:24 btw:(polka) 02:24 (weld) 02:24 (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) (social) 02:24 <1999bug> ._. 02:24 Jay: Warn 1, Spam. 02:24 Huh? 02:24 Anyways, g2g 02:24 (social) will kill you all! 02:24 Hide! :O 02:24 Oooh I like spam! 02:25 Bye. 02:25 Bye Cligra! 02:25 (social) (social) (social) SPAM 02:25 (indy) 02:26 (indiana) indiana jones) 02:27 Cligra :( 02:27 Hello? 02:27 My buddy :( 02:27 Cligra? 02:27 Oh well bye 02:27 Bad news. :( 02:27 Wat 02:27 Talk to me 02:27 I can't find that Scala figure :'( 02:27 I found it 02:27 :O 02:28 I made an inventory on it 02:28 Remember??? 02:28 Did it have a transparent skirt? 02:28 I thought it had an aqua dress 02:28 :P 02:28 Wait.. 02:28 Not that one 02:28 Just google it, and click google images... (But be careful) 02:29 (That search + google images = bad stuff) 02:29 I'm not going to try then 02:29 Wait, what did you google? Transparent skirt? 02:29 HECK NO 02:30 I don't google stuff like that 02:30 Im Christian dude :P 02:30 My gosh.... 02:30 Me too! 02:30 Well, that would indicate bad stuff.... 02:30 Oh wow 02:30 Scala comes up with bad stuff O_O 02:30 lol 02:31 i barely use Google images 02:31 Only for Apple stuff 02:31 Like: Apple logo 02:31 I'll use ask... 02:31 Wait, no I won't, I'm not going to search it. 02:32 Yeah 02:32 Trash pops up... 02:32 I did 02:33 Found nothing 02:33 Well.... 02:33 Hello??? 02:34 Oh 02:34 Didn't find it 02:34 Still looking 02:34 I just found Green Lantern's head randomly on LDD, that was a nasty shock 02:35 Oh my! What version are you using? 02:35 4.2.5 02:35 The Ultrabuild one 02:38 OH MAI 02:39 GREEN LANTERN 02:39 Eh I gtg 02:39 Bye 02:39 Bye. 03:28 Hey there. 03:28 Hey swipe. :P 03:28 What :P 03:29 IDK. :P 03:29 Bye. 03:29 Bye :S 03:36 hI 03:37 .. 03:37 Hi. 03:38 sooo 03:38 Any kickbans? 03:40 D: 03:41 awww 03:43 ... 03:43 I IZ AWESOME 03:48 hi 03:48 hi 03:48 <1999bug> Hmm, Mack changed his username, I see. 03:48 <1999bug> Hi 03:49 dumb browser... 03:49 <1999bug> ... 03:49 <1999bug> CP... have you seen my new contest? 03:49 yep, username change a few days ago 03:49 contest? 03:50 <1999bug> A building contest. The prizes are crappy templates. =P 03:50 <1999bug> But lots entered the last one. 03:50 <1999bug> User blog:1999bug/LEGO Super Heroes Contest - February 21st to March 14th?cb=5686 03:50 meh 03:50 <1999bug> Need to respond to BB... 03:51 ..... 03:51 brb 03:55 back 03:57 hey 03:59 ? 04:00 <1999bug> Oops 04:01 <1999bug> Nvm 04:03 'Ello 04:04 :) 04:05 entering ur comp 04:07 -_- 04:07 these new emotes suck 04:07 lol 04:11 Sooo........ 03:59 ? 04:00 <1999bug> Oops 04:01 <1999bug> Nvm 04:03 'Ello 04:04 :) 04:05 entering ur comp 04:07 -_- 04:07 these new emotes suck 04:07 lol 04:11 Sooo........ 04:29 <1999bug> :( 04:29 <1999bug> :| 04:29 <1999bug> :/ 04:29 <1999bug> :\ 04:29 <1999bug> :S 04:29 <1999bug> :D 04:29 <1999bug> :) 04:29 <1999bug> :P 04:29 <1999bug> ;) 04:29 <1999bug> ;( \ 04:29 <1999bug> ;D 04:29 <1999bug> ;P 04:30 <1999bug> D: 04:30 <1999bug> >:) 04:30 <1999bug> Hmm 04:30 <1999bug> They do suck. 04:30 <1999bug> Besides :/ 04:30 <1999bug> And ;( 04:32 :O 04:33 :P 04:33 :O 04:34 Odd 04:34 :| 04:34 Don't spam emotes. 04:35 GTG, cya'll later. Don't party without me. ;D 04:38 <1999bug> Mythrun, I was "testing" the new emotes, not "spamming" them. Obviously. =P 07:29 Hi. 07:30 Okay... 07:30 ? 07:31 anyone here? 07:33 Are you here or not Cgcj? 07:52 Is Mythrun a bot? 07:52 (lol) 08:05 hi 08:08 clone, your not allowed to add pics. with watermarkings on them. 08:08 clone? 08:09 you are if they are of a box from a toyfair 08:09 who said? 08:10 Make sure to put From Toyfair or something in the description. 08:11 brb 08:11 ok 08:12 Jim isn't it really late for you?> 08:14 back, no its only 7pm. 08:14 oh 08:14 i thought it would be late as its only 08:14 here 08:15 Are you watching the new episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars CGCJ? 08:17 well GTG 08:17 may be back later 08:17 hi racelord 08:18 so anyway, what are you doing? 08:20 no i havent seen that yet thanks for reminding me 08:21 is darth maul in this episode? 08:21 Which episode are you watching? 08:22 or does he come in the end of it? 08:22 depends, what's the title of the episode 08:22 ? 08:22 Massacre 08:23 No, he appears in "Brothers" another two episodes away. 08:24 no theres only one more episode in the series left and that will be shown next week 08:24 Massacre is the first episode of the four-part episode finale in the season. 08:24 one sec. 08:25 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clone_Wars:_Season_Four look at this. 08:28 oh 08:28 so yeah, just two episodes away. 08:30 lucky...I'm still another ten episodes away from seeing that episode. :P 08:30 you can watch them here http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/Star-Wars-The-Clone-Wars_8969/ 08:30 just click the links 08:31 oh...thanks I've been looking for a place for ages where I can watch Clone wars online. 08:31 your welcom 08:31 welcome 08:31 are they for free? 08:31 yes 08:34 Is it winter in UK? 08:36 well its not cold here anymore 08:36 but it is still winter 08:37 Was there much snow in your area? 08:38 XD You put the Doctor Who theme song on your user page. 08:38 there was a bit 08:38 all of the doctor who themes together on one video 08:39 why were you on my userpage? 08:39 I wanted to get a better look at your new avatar pic. 08:39 what is it? 08:40 its Prisonerzero from the eleventh hour 08:40 XD 08:40 first 11 doctor episode 08:40 11th* 08:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hE-SXJMfsd8&feature=youtube_gdata 08:45 The doctors face looks so funny on 0:06 XD 08:47 what sort of Human test was the Dalek talking about? 08:48 cant remember 08:48 Please don't say put a video of that DS Doctor Who video game. D: 08:50 yes i put a video of the doctor ds game on youtube 08:50 and the dalek clip is from this episode http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Evil_of_the_Daleks 08:52 doctor who* 08:54 ok I g2g now, bye. 08:54 bye 08:57 oh hi Zero 08:58 Hi. 09:08 you renamed your account? 09:08 why? 09:08 i know its you Mackmorron11 09:46 hello 09:46 Hi 09:46 what time is it for you? 09:47 late? 09:47 8:46pm 09:47 slightly late 09:47 ok its 09:47 here 09:47 k 09:48 im uploading new youtube videos so i might be away 09:48 k 09:54 it's about if his card will have max all elements and if he controls all elements. 09:54 what!? 09:55 hi CJC 09:55 Hey 09:56 Mythrun - yesterday I went on LU wiki and the mouse was all orange - is it meant to be? 09:56 it was like that for me to 09:56 link? 09:57 omg 09:57 it IS orange 09:57 I want a green one XD 09:57 gah, chat is messed up for me again. 09:57 ok 09:58 it's a green ninja page I made. 09:58 questions, ideas, etc. 09:58 What browser' 09:58 ? 09:58 If it's IE there is a button to use 09:58 in the corner neir the link adress 09:58 anyway, I know Lloyd is the green ninja, but I want DETAILS. 09:59 thats why I made the page. 09:59 like is the Green ninja better then everyone else? 09:59 dunno 09:59 or is he just a normal spinner thats for show? 09:59 i honestly don't care 09:59 ok, because he has that thing Jay uses he might have a advantage, 09:59 ^^^ 10:00 at CGCJ 10:00 i mean 10:00 ssssssssssss 10:00 yeah, Ninjago IS kinda boring....but it's kinda fun with the spinners. 10:00 BOOM 10:00 -being a creeper 10:00 enter the snake vault! 10:00 Ambrose don't spam 10:00 No setting off bombs in chat. 10:00 ah. 10:01 NRG ninja's look awesome! 10:01 Hey Br1ck 10:01 hi Br1ck 10:01 I couldn't care less for minecraft. 10:01 same 10:01 me neither 10:01 yes you could 10:01 :P 10:01 but yes, NRG stands for energy, so they ARE their element. 10:01 what are we talking about? 10:01 pie 10:01 (cake) 10:01 i believe 10:01 i wonder- NRG lloyd?? 10:02 well his green suit is for nature. 10:02 Can an admin see my last forum post? 10:02 can we NOT talk about ninjago please 10:02 Comment/Opinion Can we also have a "talk page link must be included?" it's really annoying. Who actually wants to see their page? - 10:02 nature = fire, rock, lightning, ice. 10:02 ok. 10:02 just because you hate it 10:02 (cake) 10:02 Me and knight played roblox all night last night 10:02 night 10:02 I honestly NEVER play it, but I don't get out TO play it. 10:03 I got the starter kit and MAN, it was lame. 10:03 minecraft is very popular 10:03 but I figured it out. but I'm home schooled so I never get to fight other fans. 10:03 ...really? 10:03 :P 10:03 one of the most popular games so far 10:03 I would have never guessed. 10:03 -_- 10:03 actually its not that popular 10:04 There are a bunch of MineCraft nerds at my school 10:04 then is it possible it put LU out of businesses? 10:04 yes it is, actually-curtrently it is one of the most popular games 10:04 a lot more games are more popular 10:04 One played from 6:00am to 10:00pm 10:04 that's why I don;t play it, 10:04 straight 10:04 i love minecraft 10:04 who agrees that minecraft is the worst game ever? 10:04 yesh, it's like those kids who play warcraft who die due to no water and food. 10:05 ME. 10:05 do you like ANYTHING CGCJ? 10:05 hold on, be right back. 10:05 He likes not liking stuff you like :P 10:05 10:05 pretty much 10:06 true that 10:06 me 10:06 are you a troll cgcj? 10:06 anything you can like I can like better. :P 10:06 I dislike MineCraft for a personal reason 10:06 doubt that Simon 10:06 :D 10:06 and my PC is to slow, but if it wasn't, I STILL would not play it. 10:06 Simon: Do you like being negative? 10:06 you can't like Doctor Who more than me 10:06 ....maybe. 10:06 true 10:07 I think he is a human. 10:07 I LOVE Dr.Who 10:07 same 10:07 I can like Wii more then you. 10:07 Easily the biggest Dr.Who fan in Australia 10:07 so tell me cgcj, what are in the upcoming episodes? 10:07 g'day mate! 10:07 any daleks? 10:08 weeping angels (so scary) 10:08 ? 10:08 -_- 10:08 they havent revealed any series 7 stuff yet as they only started filming it a week ago 10:08 Don't say" g'day" 10:08 ok 10:08 weep angels were pathetic 10:08 No.. 10:08 weeping* 10:08 so, anyone who ISN'T a minecraft fan or a MMO geek raise your hand or make a cake. 10:08 they were scary 10:08 (cake) 10:08 (CAKE) 10:08 They scared the freakin' hell out of me before 10:08 i know 10:08 lol 10:09 they were pathetic i find it funny how people find them scary 10:09 favourite alien? 10:09 "ohh, look out! the minecraft creepers are after you!" 10:09 Mine is Cyberman or Adipose 10:09 really, who is gonna play a game with exploding slugs? 10:10 mine are the Sensorites not a doctor who fan if you don't know what they are 10:10 ..........so...wanna see a cool robot? 10:10 i am currently drying dishes if you are wondering why i am quite 10:10 ok 10:11 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sensorites 10:11 just a sec. 10:11 my favourite episode 10:11 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Sensorite 10:12 hang on....... 10:13 stay on target....cover me Porkins! 10:13 what? 10:13 brb 10:13 I like Sensorites 10:13 have you seen it? 10:13 File:Porkins.jpg 10:14 cool 10:14 tryed to 10:14 User:Simon5750 10:14 but only got 5 minutes in 10:14 why? 10:14 is anyone good at roblox? 10:14 nah. :P thats not the robot. here it is. 10:14 no it gave me a virus 10:14 9448 Samurai Mech 10:15 Hi Mykheh 10:15 Hello 10:15 ...is your profile a angry bird eye? 10:15 classy. 10:15 it is 10:15 (cake) 10:15 Yup 10:16 and I must ask...are you a minecraft fan? if not. good. 10:16 I was just googling that :D 10:16 kinda 10:16 wai? 10:17 am i the only one here who likes minecraft? 10:17 because it's lame. 10:17 The samurai mech looks like a megabocks set from 2006 10:17 Terraria? 10:17 no offense guys. 10:17 oh no. all's good 10:17 but yes Ambrose....you may be. 10:17 i like minecraft so everybody respect that please 10:18 Do you have the full version (paid one )? 10:18 me? 10:18 gotcha. respect minecraft. (cake) 10:18 Ya 10:18 i played the free version a couple of times but it wasn't great 10:18 i played it it was crap tyhe worst game i have ever seen 10:18 the* 10:18 I appreciated the design of the game and how unique it was but I didn't like the gameplay 10:18 the minecraft pocket app for the ipad has easy controls-because it is touch screen 10:18 .... 10:19 Now, now, stop raging clone :P 10:19 I go thtat one 10:19 *that 10:19 is this respect enough? Minecraft 10:19 sure is 10:19 because if not, please tell. :P 10:19 yes 10:19 :p 10:19 But I don't know why they had to make one set a theme, it should be a set in the Cusoo theme 10:20 so is it alright if I put this up real quick? User blog comment:Simon5750/Green Ninja= Best Spinner?/@comment-Simon5750-20120225093516 10:20 CGCJ? do you like anything apart from star wars and doctor who? 10:20 just wondering 10:20 .............. 10:20 Docta Who :P 10:20 sorry, this one should work. User blog:Simon5750/Green Ninja= Best Spinner? 10:20 sorry, had to throw that one in there 10:21 doctor poo 10:21 leave him alone, he has his opinions 10:21 Whom? 10:21 it's not a crime 10:21 Everyone behave. 10:21 who? 10:21 man, my dad saw a add for it and was saying it like this for about a month to make me laugh. (doc-TA WHOOOOO) 10:21 Ambrose - don't be silly. 10:21 CALM DOWN! 10:21 wha? i am not 10:21 clone, he likes Dr.W and dislikes minecraft so what? 10:21 you dudes will have the wiki bot on us soon! 10:21 Okay, I wasnt going here 10:21 Ambrose4803 doctor poo >_> 10:21 No, you'll have me on you :) 10:21 I waz mod once 10:21 it was a joke 10:22 then alomst adimn 10:22 i like doctor who 10:22 User blog:Simon5750/Pythor Staff idea. anyone else think we need this? 10:22 there is currently no text on that page 10:22 no 10:22 not needed 10:22 ok, now lets just agree, I dislike minecraft and don't care that much about doctor who, 10:23 so thats clear up, so maybe see you guys in chat same time tomorrow? 10:23 ok 10:23 CJC 10:23 I RESPECT EVERYONE'S OPINION AS LONG AS THEY DONT KEEP ON SAYING THAT WHAT THEY DO NOT LIKE THAT OTHER PEOPLE DO LIKE IS BAD!!!!!!!!!! 10:23 Is NBP still active? 10:24 *also, if you wonder about my sacasum I used earlyer, thats what you get when I read Artemis Fowl books and like Lego and Nintendo. :P :P (cake) 10:24 havent seen him on here in ages 10:24 Not muchs. 10:24 caps. 10:24 what? no text on that page? 10:24 no................................................... 10:24 bah, hold on. 10:24 *holding on* 10:25 Mykheh? 10:25 He's back! 10:25 BA! 10:25 Hai 10:25 Hai 10:25 You remember me? 10:25 yep 10:25 alright, found the page. 10:25 just a sec. 10:25 You gave me my first message 10:25 link/ 10:26 *? 10:26 User blog:Simon5750/Pythor Staff idea. 10:26 DANG IT! 10:26 There is currently no text in this page. You can search for this page title in other pages, or search the related logs.-that is what it says 10:27 alright, follow the link to it on THIS page. 10:27 User blog:Simon5750 10:27 Im glad I left a friendly message 10:27 and I've gtg 10:27 hey 10:27 now does it work? gtg 10:27 (my previous message was at CzecMate) 10:28 You mean CP 10:28 Whom? 10:28 i think the anacondrai symbol will look like the symbol on pythor's head 10:28 so, who is your fav snake? 10:28 simon? 10:29 yes,you 10:29 :P 10:29 Let me test if that things worked. 10:29 I should come back and edit here. 10:29 There, no one can complain they don't know rules now. 10:31 this is a creeper https://d44ytnim3cfy5.cloudfront.net/assets/3378306/view_large/Creeper%20Main%202.jpg?1302701171 10:31 sssssssss................ 10:31 ssssssssssss 10:31 ............ssssssssss 10:31 played the free version of MC..sucks 10:31 KABOOM 10:31 Ambrose please don't spam 10:32 i was being a creeper! https://d44ytnim3cfy5.cloudfront.net/assets/3378306/view_large/Creeper%20Main%202.jpg?1302701171 10:32 no that was spam 10:32 when is the new kingdoms joust coming in stores anyone? 10:32 its allready out 10:33 wat i looked its not there 10:35 bai gtg 10:35 bye 10:35 bye 10:35 cya 10:35 wait. CJC 10:35 your back? 10:35 I need to tell him something 10:36 Hi 10:36 lo 10:36 l 10:36 9467 Ghost Train = Watermarked image 10:36 getting late here... 10:36 thats allowed as its from a toyfair 10:36 Toy fair so doesn't count. 10:36 Ok. 10:36 9:36pm 10:36 gtg 10:37 sleep 10:37 10:37 here 10:37 bye 10:37 bye 10:37 New policies eh? 10:37 No, old ones :P 10:37 cya tomorrow 10:37 bye 10:37 3...2..1 10:37 forgot 0 :P 10:37 3 2 1 0 10:37 bai CzechMAte 10:38 *CzechMate 10:38 k going now 10:38 ok bye 10:38 http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:CJC95 10:39 nice talkpage 10:39 cya everyone 10:39 I was linking due to my new infinite edit count ;P 10:39 10:40 HellO 10:41 hi 10:41 anyone have a roblox account? 10:42 no 10:44 No, I play minecraft 10:44 lol 10:51 back 10:51 who's there? 10:53 Hi 10:53 me 10:54 I like Bionicle 10:54 i could tell by your avatar 10:57 Br1ck how much of your animation have you done? 11:15 Hey 11:15 Hey 11:15 Ooops 11:15 I'm just playing BTD5 11:16 Is anyone even here 11:16 Okay 11:34 hello 11:35 thigger, you have Avak's icon. How could you not like bionicle? 11:35 I miss the Piraka 11:36 hello? 12:09 hi SS 12:36 Here ye here ye! 12:37 What's not to like about BIONICLE? 12:44 .. 12:49 (bored) 12:50 Howdy 12:52 Hi. 12:53 How goes it 12:53 Good... 12:53 Just chat is dead. 12:53 Well... 12:53 Was dead. 12:53 Thats good, yea it usually is earlier in the day in my experiance 12:54 I am reinstalling stuff on a pc, wiating for a work call and of course checking for Br1ck Animator 12:55 Yeah... 12:55 The British should be on right now. 12:55 I think it's the afternoon there. 12:58 Yea should be about 1PM there, they are 5 hours ahead of me roughly 01:06 I need to get Adobe Photoshop again yeesh 01:07 :( 01:08 Yea, its a god send when making my own decals. Also being that I have no artistic skill, I can't draw by hand but can manipulate with the PC 01:10 Same. 01:13 Look what my friend made http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/311100 01:14 :O 01:15 I wanna make a bigger one with more colour 01:18 Hi. 01:19 Hola Prisinor 01:20 Prisinorzero has escaped! 01:24 (bored) 01:25 heh 01:27 http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Chat_logging_concerns Why? 01:28 hello 01:28 Br1ck is online! 01:28 Just not on chat! 01:29 haha 01:29 Hi Jordan 01:29 Br1ck wants to know what you want. 01:30 hey tyler, i'm in a game what do you want 01:30 nothing in particular, i didnt need him to contact you over 01:30 just the normal checking on the post and whats new 01:30 What game? 01:32 um, the post came this morning but didn't have your parcel 01:32 Zero, It's roblox with awesomeknight 01:32 OK. 01:32 ok, see you later 01:37 Alrighty, well guys take care 01:40 knight 01:41 Hello? 01:41 ANyone there? 01:43 Hello? 01:44 Hello! Anyone?!?!?!?! 01:45 hI, 01:45 Hey 01:45 at last 01:45 :) 01:49 OK. 01:52 I'm back. 02:00 testing.... 02:01 it works 02:01 finally 02:02 any one home? 02:02 o.o 02:02 I am. 02:02 I was on all night, xD 02:02 ok hi 02:02 lol 02:02 Hi. 02:02 soooooooooo 02:02 (awkward) 02:03 if i was nominated for chat mod,would u support,neutral,or opose 02:03 jus wondering 02:05 hi 02:06 hello 02:06 (ba) 02:06 (ninja) 02:06 robot 02:06 how are you? 02:06 .. 02:06 Berry? Skd? 02:06 ._. 02:06 good 02:06 Bug? 02:06 (robot) 02:07 can't wait for wed. 02:07 wendsday 02:08 good bye 02:12 wat 02:14 Chat died. 02:16 :d 02:17 kNIGHT 02:17 You know the owner of the RSG space station?? 02:17 I'm with him right now! 02:18 :O 10:31 k 10:31 It was rubbish. 10:31 I think we need the main names to redirect to the Friends ones. 10:31 Since most will want them. 10:31 good buy everyone :-) 10:32 Friends is awesome. 10:33 :O 10:33 Well it is. 10:34 Ninjag though........... 10:34 Isn't. 10:37 :D 10:38 brb 10:40 yo 10:40 Hey. 10:43 :D 10:49 ... 10:51 ......................................................... 10:51 (scala) 10:51 What is that? 10:52 Scala! 10:52 (scala) (scala) (scala) Scala! 10:58 Bye. 10:59 ? 11:00 That means I'm going. 11:00 :P 11:01 Oh. Bye..... 11:01 Hi 11:01 Hey. 11:01 Adventure Time :p 11:02 (beat-up) 11:03 Watching FRED: He's trying to put a life jacket on Kevin D: 11:03 Pool toys... 11:03 He's afraid of lytning 11:03 Up to date 11:04 Hm. 11:04 For now... 11:05 http://www.youtube.com/user/WAZZUP51000?feature=mhee is my You tube channel 11:05 ? 11:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30rqTbPszqQ&feature=related LOL :D 11:08 Were is everyone? 11:08 Away, or silent... 11:08 ... 11:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDKmQyQPjGQ&feature=related love it 11:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVqD36rDMJk&feature=related This is actuley awsome! You should click it 11:11 I'm not watching videos ATM, as my sound doesn't work anymore. 11:12 Oh... Mario was singing happy birthday (: 11:12 Ah. 11:12 Sorry to hear 11:12 What about ear-buds? 11:13 Not even those, oddly. 11:13 Did you tell the retail? 11:13 It's used. 11:13 Oh... 11:13 And about ten years old. :p 11:15 I have a DELL and an ipod touch. What do you have? 11:15 Nothing aside form this old thing. 11:16 Wut company is it? 11:16 Bye!!! 11:22 ... 2012 02 25